


A Surprise

by SpookyBren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: Chris surprises Stiles with a tied up Peter.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, I don’t ususally write porn much so bare with me. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

Stiles met Chris and Peter online, they had met up a couple times before they started a physical relationship. At first it was just sex, really good sex, they set all their limits and safe words, and discussed what they were into, but then they started inviting Stiles to events, and taking him on dates, and they would invite him over just to hang out. I mean it usually lead to sex anyways, but sometimes they just watched movies or hung out by the pool. He still lived on his own, but if he wasn’t at work or spending time with his dad or his friends, he was usually at their place.

Stiles was usually a switch, but with Chris and Peter he was always a sub alongside Peter. He didn’t mind really, Chris was a great dom, one of the best he’d experienced, and he liked being with Peter. In the beginning he told them he was a switch, he was longing to dom with them but he didn’t want to throw off their balance, so he never really brought it up.

——-

“Come in, I have a surprise for you” Chris said with a devilish smile as Stiles walked in, he closed the door behind him, and pulled Stiles into a kiss.

“Where’s Peter?” Stiles asked, looking around curiously. Chris just smirked and after Stiles took his shoes off, Chris took his hand and lead him upstairs to the master bedroom. When Stiles entered his jaw dropped as he took in the sight in front of him. Peter lay naked on his back, hands tied above his head, ankles tied to his thighs, and a ball gag in his mouth.

“Fuck” Stiles whispered, his pants growing tight already.

Chris stood behind Stiles, kissing his neck and rubbing his erection against his butt, as he lifted Stiles’ shirt over his head. Stiles hadn’t noticed it before. 

“You’re going to fuck Peter” Chris said, pausing for a moment. “And I’m going to fuck you” he growled into Stiles’ ear. Stiles moaned at the mental image and Chris stripped him of the rest of his clothes. Once he was naked, Chris dropped to his knees and took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles’ knees almost gave out under him and a moan caught him his throat. Once Stiles was fully hard and Chris was undressed they both moved over to Peter.

“Hey pup” Stiles cooed as he ran a hand down Peter’s body. Peter arched into the touch and whimpered. Stiles grabbed his cock and stroked it a couple times. “So pretty” he whispered. They had a mirror on the ceiling above the bed because Peter knew he was pretty and got off on watching himself.

After a while of them both just worshiping Peter’s body, Stiles got on the bed and kneeled behind him and Chris did the same behind Stiles. 

“He’s already prepped and ready, desperate for it” Chris said into Stiles’ ear, his voice thick with arousal. Stiles let out a shakey breath and he lined up and pushed in, after he lubed himself up. When he bottomed out, he paused for a moment to let Chris do the same to him. He moaned as Chris entered him.

Stiles was the only one moving at first, fucking into Peter and fucking himself back onto Chris. After a while Chris took over, fucking hard into Stiles, which pushed him hard into Peter.

“Can I piss in him?”

Peter moaned through his gag and nodded his head jerkily.

Fuck” Chris said under his breath. “You was that pup? Huh? You want Stiles to piss in you?” Peter moaned louder and nodded desperately.

“Pleash!” He tried to say through his gag.

“Fuck, do it” Chris ordered. Stiles moaned as he let go and so did Peter as he felt himself fill with the warm liquid. Stiles fucked in and out of him, piss seeping out of Peter and into the bedding.

“Fuuuck” Stiles moaned.

“Can I piss in you?” Chris asked and slowed his pace.

“Fuck yes” Stiles moaned, his thrusts went jerky as he felt Chris’ piss enter him.

“Shit” he swore. Chris’ piss added to the mess on the bed, but none of them cared, they were all too caught up in the scene.

“Shir!” Peter cried. 

“What pup?” Chris asked.

“Pleash!”

“Words pup, tell us what you want”

“Cum, pleash can I cum?!” He tried to speak around the gag.

“You think you should be allowed to come? Think you’ve earned it?”   
Peter nodded and was almost sobbing at this point.

“Pleash!” He begged, pulling at his restraints.

“If you wanna come, you can come on his cock, no touching”

Peter whined. “Hank hou shir!”

After Peter came, it sent Stiles over the edge, coming as well and then Chris’s followed quickly after, shooting his load into Stiles. They all collapsed and it took Stiles and Chris a moment to regain their composure, after they did, they got up and turned their attention to Peter, who was just about passed out now.

“Part Of domming is aftercare” Chris said softly to Stiles, he started rubbing Peter’s chest lovingly, Peter stirred a bit but didn’t open his eyes.

“We’re gonna take care of you now pup” he said, Peter let out a small groan of acknowledgement and then Chris turned to stiles.

“Help me untie him” he said. Stiles nodded and went to peters hands while Chris did his legs. Peter groaned a little bit when his limbs were moved to a more comfortable position.

“Go get a cloth, and run it under some warm water” Chris said pointing towards the bathroom. When Stiles comes back, he wipes Peter down.

“He usually gets pretty deep into sub space when he subs by himself, it takes him a while to get out of it fully, I haven’t seen him this deep for a while though. Having two doms probably helped with that though” Chris chuckled at the last part.

“You guys don’t do this often then?” Stiles asked, running a hand through Peter’s hair. Chris stays quiet for a moment, he pulled stiles away from Peter, to the other side of the room.

“We used to have a third, a while ago, he was a switch like you. He was also the first person Peter let Dom him other than me. He was killed, Peter hasn’t let anyone else in since. Except you”

“I’m sorry”

“Just don’t mention it to Peter “ Stiles nodded and Chris went back over to Peter and rubbed his chest some more.

“Pup? Time to get up” Peter whined a little.

“Come on, how does a nice warm shower sound?” At this Peter perked up a little and allowed Chris and Stiles to help him up. While Chris started the shower and checked the temperature, Peter nuzzled into Stiles while they waited. Stiles put an arm around him and kissed his head.

“Alright, in you go” Chris guided the two of them in and stepped in after them. It was a large tiled shower with two heads so hot water sprayed them from both ends. They all huddled under the spray together, Peter grabbed a loofah and covered it in soap, he started with Chris, tracing over his chest.

“Gonna wash us pup?” He asked, Peter nodded kissed his neck as he scrubbed lower. Once Chris was all lathered up, he moved on to Stiles, doing the same with him, and then dropping to his knees to wash their lower half’s. 

It seemed like it was something that helped Peter in his sub space, something to say that he appreciated his dom, well doms in this case. Either way, Stiles thought it was sweet and couldn’t help but smile at Peter and run a hand through his hair. When Peter was done, It was Stiles and Chris’ turn to wash Peter, and they did lovingly.

Once they got out they wrapped Peter up in a large towel and dried him off before dressing him and then dressing themselves. Chris ushered them out of the bathroom and guided Peter towards Stiles.

“Take him down, get him something to eat, get yourself something, and put on a movie. He’ll probably want to cuddle” Chris said as he started pealing the sheets off the bed. “I’m just going to clean this up and then I’ll be down”

“I can help” Stiles offers.

“No, he needs someone with him when he’s like this” Stiles nodded and put an arm around Peter, guiding him out of the room.

“Chris” Peter reaches for him.

“I’ll be down in a bit pup, go with Stiles” Peter pulled out of Stiles’ grip and pulled Chris into a deep kiss and then let go of him. Chris laughed. “Go on” he said, and playfully slapped Peter’s butt. Peter then went back to Stiles and let him lead him downstairs and to the living room.

“Sit here, I’m going to get you something to eat” Stiles said and plopped Peter down on the couch.

“No, stay” Peter pouted. Stiles crouched down so he was eye level with Peter. 

“I’m just going to be right in there” he said, pointing to the kitchen. “I’ll get you something yummy to eat and then we can pick a movie and cuddle, okay?” Peter made a whining noise and pushed his lips out in a pout, but nodded anyways. Stiles booped his nose which made Peter break and he smiled a little.

Stiles cut up some fruit and put it in a bowl, and poured some orange juice into a mug instead of a glass, he thought it would be easier to hold, and took them back to the couch and sat next to Peter.

“Eat this” he said, handing Peter the fruit and placing the mug on the coffee table. Peter took it and cuddle into Stiles’ side. Stiles ran his fingers through Peter’s hair as he flipped through movies on Netflix, trying to decide on one.

“See anything you’re interested in pup?” He asked, glancing down at Peter, but he was already asleep, fruit bowel sitting in his hand, forgotten. Stiles moved the bowel to the coffee table and settled on a movie. Just then Chris entered the room, smiling at them as he did, and sat down next to his husband.

“Did he eat some of that?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, a bit, and then he fell asleep” Stiles chuckled. Chris reached a hand around to the back of Stiles’ head and ran his fingers through his hair. Stiles let his eyes fall closed and leaned into the touch.

“Do you need to go down?” Chris asked softly.

“No, I’ll wait ‘till Peter’s out of it”

“Alright, let me know if you need to though” Stiles smiled at him.

“I will” he agreed. Peter stirred and once he noticed Chris he flipped himself over and snuggled into his side.

“Hey pup” Chris said as he rubbed circles in his back, while Stiles did the same to his thigh. Peter slept for a while longer and Chris and Stiles watched and talked about the movie that was playing. When Peter woke up he was a bit groggy, but clear headed now. He looked fondly at Chris and then at Stiles.

“Thank you guys” he said, almost shyly. Stiles pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you” he said, emphasizing the ‘you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
